White Veil Ocassion
by greenlilies
Summary: — No llores, cielo; todavía no nos hemos casado —él murmuró suavemente en su oído, con la vista al frente. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo: trataba de no arruinar el maquillaje y de no darle una apoplejía a su madre ahí en medio de la iglesia. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Todo a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **— No llores, cielo; todavía no nos hemos casado —él murmuró suavemente en su oído, con la vista al frente. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo: trataba de no arruinar el maquillaje y de no darle una apoplejía a su madre en medio de la iglesia.

**Nota: **Como ven, no especifico ningún personaje en particular ni en el summary ni en la historia. Pueden imaginarse cualesquiera que se les ocurra (hasta las más imposibles ;D). Yo por mi parte ya tengo mis personajes en mente, que no los revelaré, claro. Enjoy!

* * *

**White Veil Ocassion.**

La dama de honor caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto, lo cual no era mucho por el espacio. Sospechaba que ella estaba más nerviosa que la novia, ella misma; seguramente haría un hueco en el piso tarde o temprano. La observó divertida: ese color pastel que su madre eligió para las damas de honor era horroroso, se parecían a un gato en una licuadora.

— Vamos, querida, que la que se va a casar soy yo —miró molesta a la novia.

— Ya lo sé, pero tu "adorable" novio —antes de que la novia interrumpiera diciendo que era su prometido y no novio, ella siguió— invitó a ya-sabes-quién —suspiró— y estoy nerviosa. Ya sabes cómo quedamos la otra vez.

La novia rodó los ojos.

— Eso pasó hace meses. Olvídalo ya, mujer.

Ella bufó indignada y dijo—: ¡Ya lo olvidé! Pero como me trató la otra vez estoy segura que él no —aseguró con una sonrisa malvada.

Estaba segurísima de que ella anhelaba otro beso de él o algo más, por supuesto. Fingía que no le interesaba, pero mentía.

— ¡Madre mía!, déjalo. Ve a ver si ya tengo que salir. Pero no corras que la gente va a pensar que vas a comunicar que me escapé con alguien —agregó antes de que saliera la nerviosa dama.

— Vale, vale ¡Pero no le hablaré a _ése_! —con una ultima rodada de ojos, la dama cerró la puerta.

La novia se vio en el espejo. Su cuerpo era esbelto; había sacado los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre. Nada excepcional, sin embargo muy especial para él. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al recordarlo, su pulso se aceleró. Ahora mismo se sentía como una tonta colegiala.

Acababa de revisar si su ramo (de lirios) no se había marchitado cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados que llegaban al cuartico, cuando esta persona –su dama de honor– abrió la puerta, el órgano empezó a tocar.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya comienza!

Ella la empujó hasta casi el pasillo de la iglesia. Su padre había muerto hace años y lamentaba que no la llevara al altar. La dama de honor caminaba parsimoniosamente delante de ella, sostenía una replica de su ramo pero en color blanco. Las flores olían maravillosamente.

Él la esperaba, con esa expresión de alegría que ella amaba desde el primer día. Cada paso concordaba con las notas del órgano; se sentía como una flotante reina de belleza. La música cesó al ella estar en frente del altar, juntó sus manos, esperando.

— No llores, cielo; todavía no nos hemos casado —él murmuró suavemente en su oído, con la vista al frente. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo: trataba de no arruinar el maquillaje y de no darle una apoplejía a su madre en medio de la iglesia.

El discurso del padre fue corto y conciso, tal como le habían pedido que fuera (ninguno de los dos era muy religioso). Al darse ese beso que finalizaba la ceremonia, las mariposas en su estomago –no las había sentido desde su primera cita– se alborotaron considerablemente, dándole un colorcillo agradable en el pecho.

Si, definitivamente podía vivir así (mariposas y calorcillo incluidos).

* * *

Bien, ¿cuál personaje se imaginaron? ¿Será **Renée con Edward**? ¿**Carlisle y Rosalie**? ¿O tal vez **Jasper y Emily**? Díganme a quién se imaginaron este pequeño drabble ;)

(Ya sé que el final no convence mucho pero tenía que haber una forma de terminarlo)

**Twitter**: (busquen en mi perfil xDD)


End file.
